Our Little Fighter
by TheVioletRose123
Summary: What happens when Soul and Maka happen to meet a strange little girl while walking home one day. What does this girl think about them? Does Maka's decision bring her and Soul closer together? Soul/Maka. Sorry I'm bad at summaries!
1. Lillian?

**Hey so I'm not new to FanFiction itself but I'm a new writer! I'm really hoping this goes well. I know I'm not that great of a writer, but I thought I would give it a shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its character's (I wish I did though!) **

Maka's POV

Soul and I better hurry home. I have so much homework to do! I wonder if Soul is going to bother doing his homework today? I think I hear someone yelling something. It sounds like its coming from ahead of us. "Soul do you hear something?" He stopped walking for a second and he replied "Yeah I do but I can't tell what there saying." Well at least I'm not hearing things. We continued on walking until I felt something grab onto my legs. I looked down and saw a little girl. She was crying and saying "Mama, Mama, Mama!" Well this must be where the yelling was coming from. I then heard her say "Mama you came back!" What is she talking about? Soul looked over at me. "I have no idea who she is!" Was all I could say. He just looked confused by what was going on. I bent down to talk to the little child in front of me. "Sweetheart I think you may have the wrong person. I'm sorry but I could try and help you find your mama." She stared up at me and said "You are my Mama though!" I must resemble something of her mother because she sounded quite confident. "What should we do Soul?" He just said "We should probably just take her to the police, and see what they say." I replied "Okay well I guess that sounds like a plan." I picked up the little girl and said "Were going to go see some people right now okay?" She nodded her head yes and we were on our way. I wonder where her actual parents are? Maybe she's just lost. I heard Soul speak to her "Hey kid what's your name?" She looked up at him with such an innocent face and said "Lillian!"

We finally made it to the police stations and we went up to the officer in the main lobby. "Excuse me sir but we saw this little girl on the street and we're not quite sure if she's lost or what's wrong." He looked at me and said "Well alright. Let's go into my office to discuss this." He then called over a female officer and said "Can please take her to the lunch area and talk with her?" The woman agreed and they went on there way. Soul and I took a seat in the man's office. He was looking through some files and then spoke. "She's not in the missing persons files. Right now my partner is talking with her to see if we can gather any information." We waited a couple of minutes until Lillian returned with the officer. She ran up to me and jumped into my arms. "Hi sweetie! Are you alright?" She nodded yes. I couldn't help but be nice to her. She was such an innocent child. "Well her last name is Jones and we've looked through all of her files. Please take her out of the room." The lady once again took Lillian away. "Well her parents died in a car accident about half a year ago and she was put into an orphanage.I don't know how but she must have left." What could we do to help her? I don't want to let her go back there and plus she still thinks I'm her mom. "Sir is there anything we can do for her?" He looked at me and replied "Well we have papers that can be sighted that would make you her legal guardian." Could me and Soul take care of a child? "Can you let us talk for a moment? Thanks" He got up and left the room. "Soul we can't just leave her! She must have left the orphanage for a reason and we could watch out for her!" Soul looked at me liked was crazy. "Maka how are we going to take care of a little kid?" I know we could do it and that's what I told him. He replied "Alright but I'm not helping you take care of her." I stood up and walked out of the room to talk to the officer again. "We'd like to become her guardians please." After a long series of papers we walked out of the building and started our walk home. Lillian held my hand and she looked up at Soul and held out a hand to him. I looked over and he hesitantly took her small hand in his and that's when I knew he was going to help me care for this little child.

Soul's POV

Maka must be crazy thinking we can look out for this kid. This is so uncool. How is such a cool guy like me going to be able to watch a kid? What are people going to say if they find out? Maybe they'll think me and Maka had a kid. She does have Maka's ashy blonde hair and her eyes are the same color red as mine. Well she is kind of cute I guess. She was holding mine and Maka's hands when we finally reached the apartment. We all walked in and I let go of Lillian's hand. She let out a loud yawn and said "Mama tonight can I sleep in your bed?" Maka replied "Sure. We should all probably go to bed its getting late." Then Lillian surprised me by running up and saying "Goodnight Papa" and she gave a hug I was about to tell her I wasn't her papa when Maka could tell what I was going to say and hit me in the head with a Maka Chop. Damn those really hurt. All I could say was "Goodnight Lillian" and I walked off to my room.

**I know that was probably a really boring start. I'm going to try really hard to make the story better and maybe update on Friday. Please review and let me know what you think. Constructive Criticism is totally welcome! Thanks for reading!**

**-Violet**


	2. Bonding Time?

**Hey so I was really excited to write this chapter! So at this rate updates will be every two or three days. I hope you guys are enjoying the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters! **

**Soul's POV**

I woke up to the feeling of someone being next to me. I looked to my side and saw Lillian sleeping there beside me. "How did she get here?" I said quietly to myself. Whatever it would be uncool to wake her up so I guess I'll just leave her. She looks so cute. Did I really just think that? This kid is turning me soft. There was a knock at the door. "Soul get up I have to go to the store and you need to watch Lillian for a little bit." Well I guess I'm getting up. I picked up the little girl who had been lying down by me and carried her out into the kitchen. "Hey Maka do you know how she got in my bed?" I looked over at her and she shook her head and responded "I'm not sure, but she must have moved by herself." The little girl I was holding started to wake up in my arms. "Hey Lillian I have to leave for a little bit, so your going to stay with papa for a little while. Okay?" Maka spoke to the girl in such a motherly way anyone could have believed she was actually her mother. I heard Lillian speak up then "Your coming back right? You won't leave forever?" Maka stared at her with sympathy in her eyes and said "Of course not sweetie. I would never leave you. I will always come back." This seemed to satisfy Lillian enough, so then Maka looked at me and said "Don't do anything irresponsible while I'm gone. Just try your best to cook some food for you two and do not burn down the house!" I smirked at her and said "Do you really think a cool guy like me would let the house burn down? No worries Maka, you can go. It'll be fine." She waved goodbye and walked out the door. "Alright kid how about eggs for breakfast? I hope it sounds good cause that's one of the only things I know how to make." She nodded her head yes and I started cooking. For once my cooking wasn't completely horrible and I plated the eggs up and gave a plate to Lillian. We sat down in front of the tv and I put on some cartoons for her to watch. "Is everything okay? Does it taste good?" She looked up at me and said "Yeah papa it tastes really good! Thank you!" After that we sat just watching tv for a little bit until she spoke again "You and Mama will always be with me right?" I put my arm around her little shoulders and pulled her close to me. "Of course. We are never going to leave you." Wow this kid is really growing on me.

**Maka's POV**

I wonder how Lillian and Soul are doing? I think I'm just about finished shopping. I started my walk to check out and then heard someone call out my name. It was Tsubaki and Black Star. They both ran up to me. "Hey Maka do you think we could come and hangover at your place tonight?" What do I tell them? No one needs to know about Lillian other then me and Soul. Black Star would surely tell everyone. "Uhh um uh I don't think tonight's a good night. Maybe some other time. Um I gotta go now bye bye." As I ran to checkout I heard Black Star say "What's wrong with her?" That was really close. I don't think Soul wants anyone knowing about Our little girl. Wait hold it! Did I just think of her as our little girl? As in Soul and I being her actual parents? No that can't be. Soul and I would never date, let alone have a child. Soul wouldn't like me in that way, but would I ever like Soul like that? I don't want to end up like my mother and be betrayed by a man though. Would I be able to trust Soul? By the time I was done over thinking things I had made it home. I got out my keys and walked in to quite a big surprise. Soul was sitting on the couch with Lillian cradled in his arms and they were watching tv. He really did look like he could be her father. "Hey Soul was everything okay while I was gone?" He looked over and said "Yeah, yeah, yeah calm down we're fine." I laughed "Yeah I can tell, and I thought you said you weren't going to help me with her?" He just said "Well the kids sorta growing on me I guess." I smiled and asked "Hey cutie can you come over and let me do your hair?" Before Lillian could get up Soul said with a smirk "No that's okay Maka I think I can do my own hair." My face grew red and I walked over to where they were sitting and took out my favorite hard cover book and gave him my hardest Maka Chop. "Maka that's so uncool! Do you know how bad those hurt?" I shook my head at him and picked up Lillian. I sat her down in front of me and gently combed through her hair. "Sweetie how does braids sound? Is that okay with you?" She nodded her head up and down and I began to do two little French braids. That was something I managed to learn over the years.

As I was doing her hair I heard a loud crash. I looked up and saw Black Star kicking our door in. He screamed "Your god is here now! No need to worry anyone I am the man who will surpass god! Now who wants my autograph!" He looked over at me as I finished Lillian's hair and started to speak again "Who's the kid? Soul did you finally bang Maka!? You did didn't you!" Soul got up from the Maka Chop I had given him earlier and yelled "Black Star would you shut up and let us explain!" He walked in and I saw Tsubaki walk in with a shocked look on her face. "Alright whatever. You can say whatever you want as an excuse, but this kid looks like it's yours." Black Star said. Lillian looked up at me and said "Mama who are these people?" Black Star started yelling again "She calls you Mama! This kid has to be yours." I quietly told Lillian to walk over by her papa while I talked to her auntie and uncle. "Alright listen. Soul and I were walking home one day and we saw her and she claimed I was her mom. We took her to the police and they said that her parents had died about half a year ago. I decided to sign some papers to become her legal guardian. Her names Lillian and she's four. I was hoping you guys could be like her Aunt and Uncle." Tsubaki nodded her head yes and spoke"Of course we will! She's a very cute little girl." I looked over at Soul and waved him over to bring Lillian. They walked over and Tsubaki bent down and said "Hello I'm your Aunt Tsubaki." Lillian tried to repeat her name "Auntie ts u bak" she was struggling so Tsubaki said "It's okay if you just want to call me whatever's easier to say." So Lillian said "Okay Auntie Baki!" We all laughed and Black Star began his introduction. "I'm am your Uncle Black Star! You shall look up to me because I will be greater than god one day!" Lillian gave him an innocent face and said "Your dumb." She stuck her tongue out at him and said "I bet you can't catch me!" She ran off with a very childish Black Star behind her screaming "I'm going to catch you little sh-" I cut him off by giving him a hard Maka Chop. It didn't seem to change anything he kept on chasing her. It was odd no one I knew could ever out run Black Star, but Lillian was doing surprisingly well. Eventually, he caught up and put her on his shoulders. He walked over to where Soul, Tsubaki, and I were sitting. "Can you guys please keep this a secret? We don't want everyone knowing." I said. They both agreed and I told them I had to put Lillian down for a nap, so they left. Lillian waved goodbye and I walked her to Soul's room. She seemed to feel more comfortable there. Maybe taking care of her wouldn't be so hard. I'm sure Black Star and Tsubaki would help us if we needed it.

**Hey guys so I hope you liked the chapter! I probably will update again tomorrow or later today because I'm on spring break! I'm trying to get a lot of writing done now before I'm back to school. Any thoughts or ideas on things I should do or chage? Review please!**

**I also got a review saying this sounds like another story someone has read. I'm sorry that you say that. I haven't read another story like this. I'm knew to Soul Eater. I just watched the series over the weekend and I haven't really read any other FanFictions for Maka and Soul. I'm more of a Kid/Crona (haha no one else ships them of course) kind of person. Im sorry if you think I'm stealing someone else's story.**

** -Violet**


	3. So She's Learning Now?

**Hey so I'm updating really fast haha! I hope everyone whose read likes the story. I'm not sure what chapter Soul and Maka will confess feelings it i know slight flirting will be in the next couple of chapters! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters!**

**Soul's POV**

Well Lillian is taking a nap right now and Maka's doing homework. She's such a nerd sometimes. I wonder if Lillian can be a weapon or will she become a meister? Maybe she's just like Maka, and she'll become a powerful meister. I think Maka and I make good parents. We don't really act like normal parents do though. I wonder if that effects Lillian. I should talk to Maka about maybe being nicer to each other for Lillian's sake. Plus I wouldn't mind being a little more friendly with Maka. I've been thinking that I have feelings for Maka, but I don't think the feelings are returned. She wouldn't trust me enough because of her stupid sleazy father, who gave her a bad impression of men. I want to try and win her over, but if we were to ever break up it would wreck our friendship and partnership. It's been about an hour, and I heard Lillian getting up. I yelled "Hey Maka I'm going to take Lillian to the park." I got an okay and I walked into my room to get her ready. She didn't have any other clothes yet so she would just have to wear what we had for her. She put her arms in the air towards me as a silent sign to be picked up. I got her up in my arms and asked "Do you wanna go to a special place?" She nodded her head quickly and we walked out the door. We went quickly to the park, and luckily it was empty. I slowed my pace and I took her to an open field where I knew no one else would show up. I set her down and said "So Lillian do you know if you can do anything special?" Ugh what am I thinking, she's four. How would she know? She spoke in her energetic and loud voice saying "Well I don't know! I can try and do something special!" She then made a face as if in concentration. Heh she's a cool little girl. She's taking after me I see. Well I guess she's not to young to learn how to fight. "Alright I'm going to teach you some fighting skills. Right now I just want to teach you some basics."

**Maka's POV **

I hope Lillian's having fun with Soul. They've been gone for quite a while. Just as I thought that I heard the door click. I heard Soul say "We're home!" I walked to the front door and said "Soul we have school tomorrow what are going to do with Lillian?" He must have been stumped about that too. He said "Well it's not like we could bring her with. She looks to much like both of us." That's when I got an idea. "Soul do you think if we showed her to Shinigami-sama he would be willing to put her in a young meisters class? They have classes for young children to start learning the history of Death City and basics to grow up to be a meister." Soul nodded his head yes and said "That doesn't sound to bad. We're just going to have to go in early and leave late so no one sees us bringing her in." I agreed and I started to make dinner. "Soul can you please give Lillian a bath?" He responded "Me give her a bath?" I only said "Yes your her father remember. So it doesn't matter and Soul she's only four." I could of swore i saw him give a small smile when i said he was her father. He said a small response along the lines of alright whatever and walked away. I finished cooking dinner and Soul finished giving Lillian a bath. He called out "Maka she need some new clothes." I walked to my room and got out a big shirt of mine for a night gown for her. I walked into the bathroom and the first thing I saw was Soul with no shirt on. I blushed and handed him the shirt for her. He said "Thanks. She could use a couple new sets of clothes." He then noticed me staring at him. He realized he didn't have his shirt on and started saying "Oh yeah uh she kind of got me all wet." He looked at her and said "Not cool kid." I had to laugh at that. Soul smirked at me and picked up Lillian to hand her to me. He then walked out of the room.

Despite the scar Soul was built really nice. He had muscles but they weren't defined a ton so it didn't seem unnatural. Ugh Maka stop thinking about this! You can't fall for Soul. He doesn't like you that way and it would ruin your partnership! I don't want to admit my feelings for Soul, but I couldn't help but have them. I walked out with Lillian and brought her to the table for dinner. I gave her some Mac n' Cheese, and I got some for me and Soul. We all sat down at the table. I felt like we were actually a family. We sat in silence but it was a comfortable silence. It was quiet until Lillian spoke. "Mama I'm tired." I looked down and said "Okay sweetheart let's go tuck you into bed. Come on Soul."

We got up and Lillian walked between us, until we got to Soul's room and she jumped in bed. I put the blankets over her, and I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and said goodnight. Soul walked up to her next and said goodnight. What surprised me was he kissed her forehead as well. He really did make a good father. I smiled at him and for once he returned a genuine smile back. I walked out of the room, and into mine to go to bed.

**Soul's POV**

I woke up to a loud scream. I looked at my clock and it was two in the morning. I looked at who the scream came from and it was Lillian. She looked up at me crying and if by a reflex I picked her up and started telling her it was alright. Maka then ran into the room and asked what happened. "I don't know she woke up screaming." I walked over to Maka and handed her Lillian. "Mama I had a really bad dream. You both left me again and I didn't know what to do." She said this while still crying. I went up to Maka and put my arms around both them. We stood like that just hugging for what seemed like forever. Maka then said "We aren't going to leave you Lillian. It's okay. Your fine." Lillian was slowly drifting back to sleep in Maka's arms and I let go of them. I think I heard Maka sigh a little. "Maka what's wrong?" She just shook her head saying it was nothing. I guess I will talk to her in the morning about it. She set Lillian down in the bed and said Goodnight. "Goodnight Maka." She smiled at me and left.

I was woken up by Maka screaming. "Soul lets go! We have to leave early for school!" I rolled around and then decided I better get up before I get Maka Chopped. I got dressed and left my room to see Maka just finishing breakfast. "Good morning Lillian." She was sitting on the counter watching Maka cook. She gave a cheerful smile. "We're going to school today. Are you excited?" I asked and she replied "Yes! Yes! I get to go see other kids!" I smiled at her and Maka handed me some pancakes. We all finished our breakfast and I said "I'll be outside. We'll ride to school today." As I walked outside I heard Maka's footsteps following not so far behind. We sat with Lillian in between us and drove off to school.

**I know! It's a boring chapter, but I think I'm just gonna right all day cause I'm having a lot of fun writing haha! (I must sound like such a loser! Whatever)**

**Review please! Any suggestions? **

** -Violet**


	4. First Day of School and a Party?

**Haha with this chapter I will have reached at least 5,000 words! I feel so accomplished. I've just been typing away all morning! I'm hoping I don't get writers block anytime soon (knock on wood).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters!**

**Maka's POV**

We made it to school, and we began our walk to the death room. Lillian was starting to get nervous, I could tell by the way she kept edging closer to me every couple of minutes. We finally made it to the room and we saw Lord Death standing in there. "Hello Lord Death may we speak with you about something important?" I asked. Lillian hid scared behind Soul. "Soul and I have adopted a little girl who we met on the street, and we need her to take one of the beginner meisters classes. It would be so helpful if we could do that." He looked at us and said "Watching a kid is a big responsibility~! I love kids though! I will have her signed up and she will have a trial class today. You can come out. You don't have to hide behind Soul." Lillian walked out from behind Soul, and held her head down shyly. "Her name is Lilliana and she's four. She's actually quite smart already." Soul added in. "Okay well that will be all then? You may take her to the classroom now. Have fun on your first day Lillian~!" Lord Death let us leave. As we turned around to see Kidd standing behind us. He knelt down and looked at Lillian. Soul then said "Oh boy here we go." That's when Kid started screaming "This girl is so symmetrical! The symmetry is beautiful! She's so symmetrical it makes me feel like asymmetrical trash! That's what I am! I have only three stripes on one side of my head. I should die!" Lillian looked at him and said "Mr. What's wrong. Don't be sad." He said "Your right. I'm quite sorry. Soul , Maka I didn't know you have a child." I really wanted to avoid this conversation. "Well she's adopted." I gave him a small smile and he said "Ahh yes of course I understand." I bent down and said "Lillian this is your Uncle Kid." She smiled at him and put her arms up to be picked up. He hesitantly picked her up and she said "Haha your funny!" She began poking his cheeks. "Well I'm glad you like me." I never saw him as a kid kind of person. "Do others know about this yet?" I responded to the question with "Yes, Tsubaki and Black Star know but that's all." He nodded his head, and then went back to swinging Lillian around in his arms. "I'm sorry to interrupt you and Lillian, but we have to take her to class." He looked sad. "Alright my apologies. I shall see you in class later." And with that he walked away.

Classes went by fast, and I decided that I would invite everyone over. Kid, Patty, Liz, Tsubaki, and Black Star were going to come over and hangout. Soul and I will have to explain to Patty and Liz but that wouldn't be to hard. Soul, Lillian, and I left school and made it home. Everyone would be over in about a half an hour. Tsubaki is coming over early to help me cook though. The door bell rang and I opened the door to see Tsubaki holding a purple bag in her hand. "Oh what's that?" She smiled and said "Just a small present for Lillian." Lillian came running in after hearing her name. She ran up to Tsubaki and gave her a hug. "Hi Auntie Baki!" Lillian was always so cheerful. Tsubaki handed Lillian the bag, and Lillian pulled out a cute little blue dress. "Thank you so much for bringing that Tsubaki. She's been needing new clothes." I thanked her and she said "No problem! I'll start cooking while you go fix her hair and change her clothes." I walked Lillian to my room and sat her down in the bed. I helped her put on the little blue dress. It was simple and had a small little white ribbon going around her waist. I then fixed her hair into two braids. "You look so beautiful Lillian." I heard Soul say from the doorway. Lillian ran up to him and hugged him. "Why don't you go help your Auntie get the food ready." She looked up at him and then ran off. What he said next surprised me a lot. " She's not the only one that looks beautiful Maka." This made me blush a deep shade of red. He smiled at me and walked away.

**Soul's POV**

Wow, I really just said that! She seemed to be happy. Maybe she likes me back. The door bell rang about fifty times in a row. I have a feeling I know who's here. I walked over and said "Alright we get it. Stop ringing the damn doorbell." I opened it and I was correct. Patty was ringing the doorbell with Liz and Kid standing behind her. "Come on in. Liz and Patty sit down on the couch please. You should meet someone." They listened to me and I brought Lillian to sit down. Liz was the first to speak up. "I knew you and Maka liked each other, but not this much." I shook my head and said "No. We adopted her. Her names Lillian and she's four." They both looked at her and waved. "Lillian this is your Aunt Patty and Aunt Liz." I said to her. She smiled at them. There was a loud crash this time. No doorbell. Of course it was Black Star. Lillian ran up to him and said "Uncle Black Star you play the catching game again?" He looked down at her and said "Well I'm going to catch you again, so why not." Lillian took off running and said "I bet you won't!" She stuck her tongue out at him and kept on running. Well maybe she'll use the fighting skills I showed her that one day. To my surprise she did start dodging his attempts to catch her. Everyone was just laughing at them and enjoying the night. Well at least she'll go to sleep fast tonight. Finally after about a good half hour Black Star finally caught her and picked her up. She was giggling and having a bunch of fun. This is cool. I was wrong to think that taking care of a little girl would be uncool.

**I have been trying my best to make the chapters way better! Review please. I need ideas! Help me out?**

** -Violet**


	5. An Excellent Conversation?

**Hey so I'm still going strong with the writing. I would really love some more reviews though. So after you read could please leave some thoughts or suggestions. It makes it easier for me to be able to fix the story to what you guys like or dislike. I would love to hear your opinions. It would mean ALOT to me haha Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters.**

**Maka's POV**

I'm glad we invited everyone over. They all seemed to love Lillian. They all played with her and she seemed to enjoy it. Right now she's playing with Kid. She seems most fond of him. I'm not sure why, but she just likes being around him, Patty, and Black Star. I have a theory for that though. She share the same bubbly personality as Patty, the determination of Black Star, and she's polite like Kid. Soul told me about how when he took her to the park he was teaching her a little bit how to fight. When she couldn't get it right she just kept on going and had a smile on her face the whole time. I can't tell if she's going to be a meister or a weapon yet, but I'm sure we'll know soon enough. I looked over at Soul and he was talking with Black Star about me. I could tell because I heard my name several times. I'll talk to him about it later.

Everyone had started leaving, and I was cleaning while Soul was putting Lillian in bed. He seemed to care for her so much. I find myself wanting to tell Soul how I feel more and more lately. I just don't know how to tell him. What if he doesn't feel the same way? I jumped as I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Soul right in front of me. "Soul you scared me! Is Lillian asleep?" I hope so because I have to talk to Soul."Yeah I don't think she's going to want to wake up for school tomorrow. Kid and Black Star really kept her busy." Good nows my chance. "Soul we need to talk about something." He looked at me confused but said okay. "I heard you and Black Star saying my name a lot tonight. What were you talking about?" He laughed and said "Would you stop worrying about things so much. We were talking about how you made a good mother for Lillian. Black Star feels really close to her. He may not seem like it, but he said if anyone were ever to lay a finger on her, he would kill them himself." I blushed. Did they really think I was a good mother?

**Soul's POV**

"Now it's my turn to ask a question. When Lillian had a bad dream and I was hugging both of you, why did you sigh when I let go?" She seemed shocked at the question, but answered anyways. "Because Soul, you never hug me unless I'm extremely sad. It feels safe when you do though. I wish you would hug me more. It makes me feel comfortable and like nothing in the world could hurt me." I was shocked by this response. She really felt that way. I feel like I'm on top of the world right now. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt like that." I reached forward and wrapped my arms around her. She returned the hug. She looked up at me and I kissed her on the forehead. She blushed. "Maka you should go to bed. Goodnight" And with that we both went to our rooms. When i walked in Lillian was awake. "Hi Papa." She looked very tired. "Go to bed sweetie."

I woke up to Lillian saying "Get up! Get up! We have school!" Well I guess I gotta get up. "Soul we don't have time for breakfast! We gotta go now or we'll be late! Can we take your bike today?" Ehh why not. "Sure meet me outside." I got dressed and walked outside. We all got on the bike and drove off to school. Once we made it we went to the death room to speak with Shinigami-sama about Lillian. We made it and Maka greeted Lord Death. "Hello~! So we have found that Lillian is a very talented little girl! She shows weapon potential. We also did some small combat lessons. She seems to know more than everyone else. Have you guys taught her anything?" I looked up at him and said "I've only taught her some basics." He clapped his hands together and said "Well when she is older she will definitely be enrolled here. We'll be introducing the young mesiters to the young weapons today. Hopefully she will find a partner. It is better to start them off this young. We do know for sure she carries the weapon genes." I smiled. So she'll be like me.

**I hope you guys liked it. Should I continue the story? I'm not quite sure. I want to, but I feel like the story is becoming boring. As always leave reviews please. **

** -Violet**


End file.
